


I saw him standing there.

by QueenMaire, RooBear68



Series: SPN KINK BINGO [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Shy Dean Winchester, Shy Sam Winchester, Sweet Dean Winchester, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMaire/pseuds/QueenMaire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooBear68/pseuds/RooBear68
Summary: Cas is hungry and grumpy.Everything changes when his Omega finds him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Maire, here: I just want to say that Roo is the main author, here. She sends me the chapter and I edit and fuss and add stuff. Sometimes I exchange a word, and sometimes I rewrite whole paragraphs. But the basic story is hers. So, even though I am listed as "author" I am more a contributor. Roo hasn't hated or erased anything I've changed or written, so we seem to make a pretty good team. It is a lot of fun working with her.

 

 

 

 

Cas's life changed forever in an elevator while he was on his summer vacation with his family when he was 8 years old. He had been at the pool with his Mom and brothers when he realized he was hungry. His Mom trusted him to go up to their room where his Dad was all by himself, even though he was the baby of the family. He hated being the baby, or Baby Boy Alpha as Gabe called him. Stupid big brothers. Gabe always made him grumpy which was exactly what the teenage Alpha was trying to do.  


The elevator stopped before it reached his floor. He hoped it wasn't another old lady who wanted to pinch his cheeks. They came outta now where all the time. Cas wondered if the hotel made a deal with all the old ladies in the universe! He hated having his cheeks pinched. Maybe if he made a grumpy face the old ladies wouldn't bother him today. He squinted his eyes, pulled his shoulders up to his ears, and stuck his chin out. He just knew he looked grumpy.

The door just started opening before a blonde-haired boy squeezed his way in. He tripped over his own feet causing him to fall into Cas's arms that he had quickly raised just knowing that he was gonna have to catch the boy.

"Thanks. I'm Dean. What's your name?"

"Hello, Dean. My name is Castiel Shurley. It’s a pleasure to meet you."

Cas held out his hand like his Dad had taught him only to find the boy Dean just staring at his face and sniffing the air. He made no move to shake his hand and he was beginning to make Cas think he had something on his face. The boy was staring so intently Cas raised his hand and wiped his face off in case Gabe had rubbed something stinky on him. Stupid big brothers.

"Dean. Dean!"

"Wh...what?"

"It's not nice to stare. Are you just rude or do I have something on my face?"

"Sorry, Cas. You're just such a beautiful Alpha."

Cas didn't really know what to say to that. He could feel himself blush. He had never been called beautiful before. His Daddy told him he was handsome, his Mama told him he was adorable and Gabe told him he was ugly and smelled bad even though Mama told him he smelled like apple pie. She told him he would be a good Alpha when he grew up, just like his Dad and that when he he was older he would find his Mate and whoever it was they would love the smell of apple pie better than any other scent. According to over hearing his brother talking to his best friend, he was not eavesdropping thank you very much, he would learn how to tie knots when he got older too.

"Thank you, Dean."

"Hey Cas?"

"Yes?"

"I'm your 'mega."

He was shocked when Dean shyly kissed him on the cheek. He got a whiff of Dean's scent and he smelled just like the flowers that the bees loved! Cas was so happy. He didn't really know he loved that smell so much until he smelled it on Dean.

"O.k."

The elevator opened to Cas's floor so he gently took his Omega's hand and led him to the door of his family's room. He knocked on the door because even at 8 years old, with a mate mind you, he was too much of a baby to have his own key. He glanced over to see Dean smiling at him. He had the eyes the color of apples. 

"We can get a snack from my Dad. Are you hungry, Dean?"

"I'm always hungry, Cas. My Dad doesn't always leave enough food and I have to make sure Sammy eats."

"Who's Sammy?"

"He's my little brother. He's only 4. He's a 'mega too. He's usually with me but Dad had to take him to get him some more shoes. I went outside and I smelled Apple pie, my abso favorite!, and I followed it all the way to you."

"You're not staying here?"

"Nah, Dad can't afford this place. We are in a smaller motel down the road. Do you think your Dad will let us have some pie?"

"I don't know about pie but I know we have cookies and candy! If my stupid big brother Gabe didn't eat it all. I have to hide my candy from him."

He hadn't realized he had closed his eyes while he was talking. He was just enjoying having his 'mega's scent all around him. He opened his eyes to see Dean watching him. Cas returned the open smile Dean bestowed on him. He could hear his Dad calling that he was on his way, to hold on. Hearing the door finally open Cas broke away from staring at Dean to look up to his Dad.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Dean. My 'mega."

He pulled Dean around his Dad so they could get to the coffee table that held a basket of snacks. He pushed it towards his mate he knew that it was important to show your mate that you could care for them and would put them first. He wanted to be good to Dean. 

Cas was sitting next to Dean while they both ate their cookies. He was excited that they picked the same thing. He thought he had heard his Dad on the phone and knew he was right when his Mama came in the room yelling for him.

"I'm right here, Mama. I'd like you to meet Dean, my 'mega."

"Castiel! You can't just call someone that!"

He tilted his head in confusion looking at his Mom wondering what she was so upset about. He thought she wanted him to find his mate. Hearing Dean giggle he looked towards him to see Dean holding his hand over his mouth while he laughed. 

"What's funny, Dean?"

"You look cute when you do that."

Dean showed him what he meant when he tilted his head the same way Cas had his. 

"Castiel."

"Yes, Mama."

"Never mind. I'm Mrs. Shurley, what's your name sweetie?"

Cas watched as Dean stood straight and looked his Mom in the eye even though Cas could feel him shaking since they were still holding hands.

"My name is Dean Winchester, Ma'am. Cas is my Alpha."

"What?"

"My name is Dean...."

"I got that, dear. Why do you say Cas is your Alpha? Did he tell you that?"

"No Ma'am. I told him that I was his 'mega. He smells like apple pie. He's so pretty.  I smelled my abso favorite pie in the whole world when I went outside our motel room. I was looking to see if my Dad was back. I couldn't help but follow the scent. When I got on the elevator I knew as soon as I saw him I knew he was mine and I was his. That's how it's supposed to be."

"I see. Dean do you have a number to call your parents? We need to let them know where you are and maybe we should all have dinner together."

"I can call my Dad. My Mom died when I was 4 and Sammy was just a bitty baby. He took Sammy to get more shoes. I can call him now if you want me to."

"You were by yourself?"

"Yes, Ma'am. It's o.k., I know how to take care of myself and Sammy when Dad goes off looking for the bad guys."

"The bad guys?"

"Yes. Can I call him now?"

Cas could tell Dean was getting nervous, his scent was changing. He turned and gave his best grumpy face to his Mom. She shouldn't make his 'mega feel bad. He stood up pulling Dean along with him by his hand.

"I'll show you where the phone is Dean. Come on."

"Thanks, Cas."

Cas wondered why Dean was speaking in whispers. He hadn't done that when it was just the two of them but when his parents showed up he whispered. Oh well, he had plenty of time to learn about Dean.

"Dad. No, Sir. I'm fine. I'm not there. I followed the scent of my Alpha. He's same age as me. Yes, Sir. His parents want to meet you and Sammy. Yes, Sir. Just a minute..."

"My Dad wants to talk to your Dad."

"O.k."

Cas ran back to the other room where his parents where sitting talking quietly. They looked up at him when he ran in and he could see that his Mom was crying and his Dad was smiling. Weird.

"Dean's Dad wants to talk to you, Daddy."

He walked up and put his arms around his Mom's shoulders to try and make her happy. She loved hugs. He hated to see her cry.

"Alright, son. I'll be right back."

"Daddy. Before you go, can we get some food for Dean. He says he's always hungry cuz he gives his food to his brother when there's not enough. I wanna be a good Alpha like you and take care of my mate."

"Sure. Becky why don't you take the boys downstairs to the diner while I talk to Dean's Father."

Cas ran back to the bedroom ahead of his Dad.

"Come on, Dean! Mama's taking us to eat!"

"Cool beans!"

Cas could tell Dean was so excited by the look on his face but his voice was so soft. Hmm.

Cas was amazed at how much Dean could eat. He finished a whole big boy burger with fries, a milkshake and even the rest of Cas's fries! He was happy to let Dean have them. Cas had never had to give up his food for someone the way that Dean did for his brother. He knew that his stupid older brother would never give him any of his food! Cas swore to himself to make sure that his mate always had everything he needed but also everything he ever wanted.

"You boys want to go to the pools now? We are at a water park, we should go enjoy it. Right?!"

"I don't have swim shorts, Ma'am."

"You can swim in the ones you're wearing Dean. No one will care."

"Is Daddy coming too, Mama?"

"He'll join us later. He's dealing with some grown up stuff right now. Come on, wipe your faces and let's go play."

They had been in the pool for an hour or so. They decided to play in the different pools and such inside since Dean couldn't be convinced to put on sun screen. He said it stank. Cas was pulling Dean along while the 'mega was on a turtle floaty. He couldn't swim as well as Cas could and he said he just felt safer on a floaty. He was happy to pull him along. They were laughing at some older boys trying to show off going down a slide but they screamed like little kids. Cas looked towards his Mom and saw her talking to Gabe, who was holding a kid. Hmmm.

"I wonder who that is with Gabe."

"What?"

"Look there with Mama. That's my stupid big brother Gabe and he's holding a little kid."

"That's Sammy!! Cas, please take me over there!"

"Of course, Dean."

As soon as they reached the shallow end of the pool Dean grabbed onto Cas and slid into the water. Cas watched as he doggy paddled the last bit til he reached the stairs. He was right behind him, he wanted to meet Sammy.

"Sammy!"

"Hi D!"

Cas watched as Dean grabbed Sammy from Gabe and settled him on his hip. Sammy was very cute as he wrapped around Dean like an octopus. He stood up straight when Dean turned and walked up to him.

"Sammy this is Cas, my Alpha."

"Hello, Sammy."

Sammy pressed his face in Dean's neck not looking at him at all. He really was a shy little cutie. He stepped closer so he could peek at him while he rested his chin over Dean's shoulder. When the little boy snuggled in harder Cas reached around Dean and tickled his side causing Sammy to throw his head back to shout out in giggles. He felt Dean kiss his cheek again. Looking at his 'mega he saw a shy smile on his face.

"Thanks, Cas."

"For what, Dean?"

"Being awesome with Sammy."

"He's your brother, and as your Alpha that means he's my family now too."

Mama had told them to take Sammy over to the kiddie pool once she put a life vest on him. It took forever to find one because the little one wanted on that matched his and Dean's. After hours, yes it really felt that way, they finally went off to let Sammy splash around. Of course, they had to join him to make sure he had fun. 

"Sammy, how'd you get here?"

Cas was surprised that Dean hadn't asked that when he first saw his brother but then again it had been a whirlwind afternoon.

"Dad brought me."

"He's here?"

"He said he had to have a talk with Cas's Dad."

Smelling Dean getting nervous again he paddled over to slip his hand in Dean's. He knew that mates were supposed told hold hands and snuggle a lot. That's what his Mama said.

"It's gonna be o.k. Dean. My Daddy and Mama will make sure of it."

"Yeah?"

"I promise you, Dean."

"I believe, Alpha. Hey! Can we get a floaty and pull Sammy around? I bet he'd love it."

"Sure! I can go get one. Which animal would he like best?"

"A moose if they have it. If not maybe a dolphin."

"I'll be right back!"

Cas was coming back with a dolphin floaty, mean old man told him he was weird for asking for a moose floaty in a water park, when he saw that his Daddy was sitting with his Mom and another man. He walked over til he was standing next to his Dad. 

"Hey, Son."

"Hi Daddy."

"This is Mr. Winchester. Dean and Sam's Dad."

Cas sat the floaty down so that he could hold his hand out to the Alpha father of his mate.

"Hello Mr. Winchester. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You're a polite one, aren't you."

"Umm, yes?"

He really didn't know how to respond. Of course, he was polite. His parents taught him how to act around adults. He could do that, sometimes though he had trouble knowing how to act around other kids. Except Dean. He made it easy. 

"I need to get this floaty back to Dean. Its' so we can pull Sammy around. Is that alright Dad, may I be excused?"

"Yeah, go play. We'll call you when it's time for us to go to dinner."

"Dean and Sammy too?"

"Yes. Go on now."

Cas was so happy. He ran back to the kiddie pool with the dolphin. When he got there he saw that Dean was giving Sammy a piggy back ride which didn't look too easy with both of them wearing life vests.

"I got it! Guess what?!?"

"What?"

"Daddy said we can play til dinner time, then we're all going to eat together. Oh, and I met your Dad."

"Was he nice to you?"

"I think so?"

Cas walked around to the steps to join him 'mega and his new little brother in the water. He helped Sammy get up on the floaty and he received a shy smile and thank you from him.

"Hey D?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"How'd you know Cas was your Alpha?"

"I just saw him standing there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, welcome back to this story. I had a dream about a crying young Dean and so there is more to come.  
> Second, this chapter has been Beta'd by the wonderful QueenMaire....xxxxxx  
> <3 Roo

Cas was grumpy again. Well, actually he was tired, full, and worried about his 'mega. Cas was in his Daddy's lap watching as Dean was talking to his father. His Mommy was standing behind his mate and baby brother, holding them close to her. She was crying. Cas tried to ease off his Dad's lap to go to his 'mega's side.

"Castiel."

"Yes, Daddy."

"You were told to wait here by your Momma."

"Yes, Sir. It's hard though. Can't you smell how upset Dean is?"

"Yes, but your Momma will take care of him for now. You need to learn when it's proper for a mate, for an alpha, to take control of a situation. At this moment your mate and Mother have things under control. We will remain here until we are asked to join the conversation or if a threat presents itself."

"Momma's crying, so is Sammy. Dean smells like tears but he's not crying. It's hard, Daddy. I want to make things better." Cas could feel his own tears falling from his eyes and running down his cheeks.

"It won't be long, honey, before you can go comfort each other. Here, wipe your face."

Cas wiped the tears and blew his nose never taking his eyes off of his 'mega. He saw as Dean sniffed the air then turned to lock his big green eyes on him. Cas gave Dean a small wink. He had seen his parents wink at one another when they weren't together. It made his Momma giggle and his Daddy give a deep rumble when it happened. Cas hoped that it gave Dean some comfort.

"Look what you did, Cassie. You made Dean blush."

"What did I do wrong?" Cas was frantic! The last thing he wanted to do was upset his Dean more than he was.

"Castiel!" His Daddy whispered into his ear using his 'don’t mess with me voice' as Gabe called it. 

"Settle. You didn't do anything wrong. When you wink at your mate and it makes them blush you are making them happy and a bit embarrassed. It's a showing of affection between mates."

"I'm being a good mate, a good alpha? I want my 'mega to be happy. Like Mommy."

"Yes, you are. Look there, it won't be much longer and you will need to help us get Dean and Sammy settled."

"Yes, Daddy."

He sat forever in his Dad's lap. F.O.R.E.V.E.R.! Cas thought this part of being an alpha was awful. He didn't like it one tiny, little bit that he wasn't allowed to be by Dean's side as he was holding a crying Sammy. When he saw his 'mega's shoulders slump he let out a howl.

"Castiel?!?"

"Sorry Daddy, but I gotta, I just gotta...."

"Go."

He had never run as fast as he did in that moment. Cas felt like the Flash as his feet ate up the distance between him and his 'mega. He slid to a stop right in front of Dean. He raised his head from laying on top of Sammy's to look at Cas. He saw that Dean's eyes were swimming with unshed tears.

"Dean."

"Oh, Cas....", was all Dean got out before the tears fell and it was as if his 'mega lost all his strength as he started sink to the floor still holding his baby brother.

"I have you, 'mega. I have you and Sammy, too." Cas told him as he wrapped his arms around Dean and held both of them as they cried.

It didn't take long before Cas had a lap full of crying 'megas. Sammy was in Dean's lap with his head buried in Dean's throat while Dean was curled up on Cas. He had one hand on the back of his new, baby brother slowly rubbing small circles, trying to ease him. Cas had the fingers of his other hand carded through Dean's hair. He was also purring, which hello??, nobody told him he could purr, or howl, for that matter. 

He really needed to have a talk with his Daddy. Alpha stuff was confusing and just plain stupid. Later, he would talk to him later. Right now he had to be present for his mate.

"Cassie?"

"Yes, Momma?" Cas looked up to see his Momma standing in front of them. 

"It's late. Sammy is just about asleep. Let's get them to bed."

Before he could blink Dean turned to look at his Momma with fear rolling from him.

"Please. Don't make Cas go away."

"No, Sweetheart. I'm not making Cassie go away. Come along. I have some clean clothing for you both in the bathroom, along with toothbrushes. Cassie, you go get ready for bed in your room and as soon as these two are ready, I'll bring them in."

"Yes, Momma."

Cas tries to untangle from Dean and Sammy but finds himself being held tighter. He looks up at his Momma with wide eyes. He may be 8 years old with a 'mega but he was clueless on how an alpha should do in this situation. 

"Dean, Sweetheart, come on. Once we get you and Sammy in your jammies, you can puppy pile with Cas. Does that sound good?"

"Sammy and me don't have any clothes here. Dad didn't bring our stuff, Ma'am."

"O.K., first, no Ma'am. You can call me Becky. Secondly, we have some jammies here and your Father said he would drop off your stuff later, but even if he doesn't it won't matter. You boys are in our pack now, we take care of our own."

Cas could tell that Dean was just as surprised as he was when Sammy jumped up to raise his arms up for his Momma to pick him up. 

"Will you help me please, B..B..Miss Becky?"

"Of course, I will, Sammy. When we're done, it's your turn. O.K., Dean?"

"It's my job to take care of Sammy."

"Your only job in this pack is to grow up happy, healthy, go to school, have fun, and love. You no longer have to act as his parent, just be his brother. Understood?

"Yes, Miss Becky. I can get ready by myself."

"O.K. We will be just a minute."

It didn't take very long for his Mommy to get Sammy ready for bed, and it took even less time for Dean. Cas knew that his mate wanted to be close to him and he really liked it. When he was getting into his fave onesie (which made him look like he was an Ewok), his Daddy came into his room.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Sit down here and let's talk a minute, son."

Cas crawled into his Dad's lap. He lay his head on his shoulder so he could take a breath of his Daddy's calm scent. 

"Castiel, Dean and Sam's Father isn't coming back. Mr. Winchester has had a very hard time since their Mom died."

"Were they true mates like me and Dean?"

"No, but they did love each other. He believes that it was a bad person who took her life, but your Momma and I aren't sure what happened. I will find out but, in the meantime, you just get to know each other. They are pack, now."

"Yes, Daddy." Cas kissed his Dad's cheek just as he heard Dean calling for him with fear in voice.

"I'm here, Dean!" He called out running to the doorway of his room. 

Cas wrapped his 'mega in his arms. He rocked back and forth like his Grandma did to him when she was making him feel better after one of Gabe's pranks. Stupid big brothers.

"I will always watch over you, Dean. It's my job. I swear I will learn how to be the best alpha ever."

"Cas, just be you. I swear I'll be a good mate to you too, and I can take care of you, too. It's just not the alpha's job.,k?"

"Yes, Dean. Come on, let me show you the nest I made for us and Sammy."

He really needed to stop blushing when Dean kissed his cheek. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I think there is 1 or 2 more chapters with these little guys, still trying to do all 3 bingo challenges...shew.wor  
> Thanks to QueenMaire for her awesome beta skills and to all of you for reading and leaving lovely comments that make me blush. seriously.  
> <3Roo  
> p.s.  
> I Googled the word in Russian, if I made a mistake please let me know <3

Cas was so warm and cozy. He hadn’t had a puppy pile in a few years, ever since Gabe decided he was too old to pile with him. Stupid big brothers. Puppy piles were awesome. At least, it was with Dean and Sammy.

He couldn’t move! It didn’t scare him at all, nope, he was an alpha ya’ know, and then he realized what was holding him down...or who was.

When he and Dean had laid down, his ‘mega wrapped his arms and legs around him (not that he was complaining, he did like to be held, alpha or not). It wasn’t too long before Sammy came to join them. Cas’ new brother (he was a big brother now, how cool was that?!), Sam, had originally decided to sleep with his Momma and Daddy, but he and his ‘mega weren’t even asleep before his Momma brought Sammy into his hotel room.

Back to his situation at the moment, he couldn’t move and now he had to pee. Great. He finally opened his eyes to figure out what was holding him down. As he looked around, Cas realized what had happened. Sammy had gone from sleeping on the pillows above their heads to laying across both him and Dean. Sammy had his face buried in Dean’s stomach and his feet were on either side of Cas’ head, with his body spread over both of them. Silly lil’ brothers.

As soon as Cas began to try and wiggle out of the pile, Dean tightened his grip on Cas’ hair. He hadn’t realized that his ‘mega had his hand wrapped in his hair. 

“Cas?”

“Hello, Dean.”

“Where ya’ going, Alpha?”

“I need to use the potty.”

“O.K., come on.”

He watched as Dean sat up, moving Sammy to his spot before he held his hand out to Cas. He slid to the side of the bed before taking Dean’s hand. 

“Are you coming with me?” Cas whispered as they walked down the hall to the bathroom. It was still early, so everyone else was asleep.

“I guess, if that’s alright. I mean, I don’t hafta come in, I jus’...”

Cas was mortified to find that he had made Dean upset and cry.

“I’m so sorry, ‘mega. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“You didn’t, Cas.” He had a hard time hearing Dean since he had his face buried in Cas’ neck.

“If it wasn’t me, what? Dean, please. We have to tell each other everything that matters, at least that’s what Momma told us mates do.”

He watched as Dean straightened up to look at him as he wiped the tears off his face. 

“O.K., Cas, I'll try. I don’ really know how mates act, ‘cuz I was lil’ when my Mom died, but I wanna be mates like your folks. I jus’ got scared. I’ll go sit in our room and wait for you, ‘k?”

Cas couldn’t stop himself from smiling. His mate wanted exactly what he did. He was a lucky alpha. After Dean kissed him on the cheek, he went into the bathroom as his ‘mega went back to their room. 

He was just about to go back into his room when he saw his Daddy came out of the master bedroom. Cas really liked this hotel. It had large bedrooms and the best hot chocolate. Daddy had ordered it last night for all of them. Yummy. Maybe he could have some with his breakfast.

“Good morning, Cassie.”

“Hi, Daddy!” He ran and jumped in his arms. He hoped he grew up to be as strong as his Dad. Cas made sure to eat his veggies like his Momma told him, not like Gabe. Stupid big brothers. He swore he would be a good, big brother to Sammy.

“What’s up, pup?”

“Nothing, just had to pee.”

“I see, well, what about Dean and Sam?”

“Dean’s awake, not sure about Sammy. He was sleeping when we left the room.”

“We?” He snuggled into his Dad’s lap when he sat them down. 

“Yes, Daddy. Dean woke up when I tried to get up, and he was scared to let me leave. He told me, Dad! He talked to me like Momma said mates do.”

“That’s wonderful. Why don’t you go get him, and Sam, too, if he’s awake, and come help me order breakfast for everyone.”

“You got it, Daddy!”

Cas ran fast back to Dean, but he forgot he was in his Ewok onesie that didn’t have the best traction. He slid past their room and crashed into the wall. Head first. He knew he was an alpha (he had a mate for goodness’ sakes), but he had a boo-boo and he couldn’t help but cry.

“Cas! Cas, are you O.K.? What a dumb question, stupid ‘mega. You can see he isn’t fine. Dumb, dumb, dumb.”

He was startled out of his pain by the way Dean was talking to himself, as he patted Cas all over, checking for injuries. When Dean found the bruise beginning on his forehead he kissed it, just keeping his lips on his skin.

“Dean! Please don’t speak like that about yourself. You are so good. You are not dumb, and you are not a stupid ‘mega.”

“Castiel!”

He looked up to see his Mommy giving him the look she usually saved for Gabriel. Crud.

“Yes?”

“I can’t believe at what I'm hearing from you! You go put your nose in a corner til your Father comes to get you!”

“Yes, Momma.”

“No! Please! Cas didn’t say anything wrong.”

Cas helped him up off the floor and he tried to go to a corner, but Dean wouldn’t let him go.

“I’m the one who was talkin’ bad about myself Cas was...Cas was asking me to stop. He was telling me I was smart, and good.”

Cas sniffled as his Mommy dropped to her knees to hug him. She gave the bestest hugs, with little squeezes thrown in to make it even better.

“I’m so sorry, Wehok. I should have known that my baby would never speak to anyone like that. I apologize, will you forgive me?”

“Yes, Momma.”

“Thank you, Wehok. You boys go wash your faces. And Dean, will you please make sure that Cassie’s head is alright?”

“Yes! I will. I am good at taking care of boo-boos! Come on, Cas!”

He was being pulled back to the bathroom by an extremely excited ’mega. He called back to his Momma to tell his Dad that they would be out soon to help order breakfast.

“Alright, puppy. Go on, now.”

He sat patiently on the side of the tub as Dean washed his face. He was so gentle and attentive. It gave him some time to stare at Dean’s eyes. They were the prettiest green he had ever seen and he would swear (if he was allowed) that he could see his mate’s soul through those eyes.

"Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“What was that word your Mom called you?”

“Wehok?”

“Yeah, that.”

“It means puppy in Russian.”

“Oh. How do you say it again?”

“Wehok. Say ‘sha-nook.’”

“Wehok?”

“Perfect. Momma and Daddy call me and Gabe that all the time. Now you, and Sammy, too.”

He softly banged his heels on the side of the tub as Dean continued to examine his face. He wanted hot chocolate and maybe banana pancakes with honey on them for breakfast. He was really hungry and his tummy rumbled so loud that it made Dean break out in giggles.

“Cas, are you hungry or did your inner wolf growl at me?”

Cas was enraptured, hearing his ‘mega giggle. It was pure, light, and it made something tickle at his spine. It felt like ants were crawling up and down his back. He'd ask his Daddy after breakfast.

“What do you want for breakfast, Dean?”

“Me ‘n Sammy usually have cereal, would that be alright?”

“You can order whatever you want to eat. Momma and Daddy always let us choose while on vacation. When we’re home, we eat what Momma, and sometimes, Daddy, cook for us. It's always yummy, promise.”

“I’m so glad I smelled you, Cas. I jus’ know that me finding you and your pack, well, I jus’ know me ‘n Sammy are gonna have such an amazing life, now. Not like whaddit woulda been, if I hadn’t decidedta’ sneak outside.”

Cas leaned forward and placed a kiss on his ‘mega’s cheek, which made Dean blush and Cas smile.

“Come on, let’s go get Sammy.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was late the next day when they arrived home, having left Gabe at the waterpark with his friend’s family. Cas was glad ‘cuz he did nothing but fart all the time in the car (stupid big brothers), and usually he tried to do it while sitting on Cas’ head. This ride was much better sitting between his ‘mega and his new lil’ brother.

His momma opened the door to let them out while his daddy began unpacking their bags from the trunk. Dean and Sammy had bags full of new clothes since Mr. Winchester never came back with their things. The only thing he left was a picture of all four of them before their momma died. Dean asked Cas’ daddy to hold on to it for him ‘til they could get it framed.

Cas followed Dean out of the back seat, and as his ‘mega stared at the house, Cas stretched and yawned. He was a tired alpha (plus it was past his bedtime!) and he chuckled when Dean, then Sammy, yawned right after him.

“Come along, Wehoks. It's way past time for you all to be asleep. You can puppy pile tonight then tomorrow we will get the room next to Cassie’s set up for Dean and Sammy.” His momma gestured for them to follow.

Dean grabbed his hand after Cas had picked up his new, little brother (who could barely keep his eyes open the poor lil’ wehok), and they followed his momma into the house. He could smell that his mate was a bit anxious and when he asked him, Dean whispered that the house was _huge_. Cas figured it was, to someone who lived in motels for the last few years. He swore to himself that he would work hard to take care of his ‘mega for the rest of their lives.

“Momma, is Balthy home?”

She hook her head. “No, not until next week, Cassie.”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot.” He tugged on his ‘mega's hand. “Come on, Dean. Let’s go upstairs and I'll show you my room.”

His momma reached for the boy in his arms. “Here, let me take Sammy. He’s a bit too heavy for you to carry him up the stairs, Cassie.”

He pulled Dean along as he could feel his face turn red in embarrassment. He was an alpha, for goodness sakes! With a mate! He could carry his younger brother, but mommas didn’t care about that. Oh no, they were way too protective. He felt Dean squeeze his hand, and when he glanced at the 'mega, he winked at Cas, which made him giggle. He never giggled! Did alphas giggle?

Opening his bedroom door he motioned Dean in, watching as he walked around, checking everything out. Cas had Star Wars posters on his walls, along with some Muppets, and old band posters he got from Balthy, his older- _older_ brother, like ancient in college.

“You have an _a_ _wesome_ _room_ , Cas! I’ve never seen such a big bed! He felt proud that his ‘mega liked his room. It gave him shivers and goosebumps on his arms.

“Thanks, Dean. This used to be Momma and Daddy’s bed, but when they got a new one, I wanted this one cuz we used to all puppy pile in it.”

Just then his daddy brought their bags in and told them to get into some pjs because it was bed time. Once Dean got his new Scooby Doo pjs out of his bag, Cas showed him where their bathroom was. He changed into his new Trolls jammies in his room. 

“Wehok?” She knocked and stuck her head inside the doorway.

“Yes, Momma?” He was all dressed and was picking up his clothes and putting them in the hamper like a good boy.

She ushered in the youngest, now in his own pjs. “You and Sammy pick out a story and I'll be back in a few minutes to read it. Where's Dean?”

“Bathroom.”

“Alright, I'll be right back.”

Cas lead Sammy (who was in Winnie the Pooh jammies) over to his bookshelves and let him pick a story. He smiled as Sammy looked at each book (there were lots) and touched each one with his tiny finger. He sat in his daddy’s old bean bag chair (that he had begged for), and was just drifting off, when he felt someone sit next to him, wrapping him in their arms.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Heya, Cas. You should get some sleep. I don’t think you slept in the car like Sammy and I did, didya?”

Cas let out another big yawn. “Not a lot, no. I was watching over you. Momma is gonna read to us and then I will sleep.”

“Here, cuddle into me. We can watch over each other and Sammy, together.”

“I’d like that, Dean.”

It didn’t take but a minute or two for him to snuggle his face into his mate’s neck with his eyes closed. Cas couldn’t believe he was so lucky that he was going to get to smell the bestest smell ever for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for our lil grumpy alpha for now. There will be a timestamp for this story ( as soon as my bingo challenges are completed).  
> Thanks for reading, along with all the kudos and comments.  
> <3Roo


End file.
